Don't Laugh at Me
by Dragoness of the Moon
Summary: Okay another Spones or Spock/Bones story! I went to the CMA's and wanted to write a country music related story. It's not as bad as it sounds I promise. Its Basically a fluffy story about Spock and Bones finding each other through country music! Please Enjoy and Rate and Review! I love feedback and if people have suggestions, fire away. btw works as either TOS or 2009.


**So back in June I went to the CMA Fest in Nashville, Tennessee. Basically four days of non-stop country music concerts! To me this is my heaven so if you don't like country music you may not like this short little fic. This is sort of a song fic but not really, if there is such a thing its more of an artist fic. You'll see what I mean once you read it. Other warnings; this is Spones = Spock/McCoy = M/M, nothing to explicit but kissing in the end! Also mentions slight peer bullying. The _italicized _lines with 'quotation marks' are song lyrics while the _italicized _lines without them are Bones thoughts, in case you cant figure it out. Otherwise please enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

Find What Speaks to You.

"_Don't laugh at me. Don't call me names. Don't get your pleasure from my pain. Someday we'll all have perfect wings. Don't laugh at me." _

A quite feminine voice sang as Spock walked into the kitchen, he immediately recognized the voice as his mother's but he did not understand exactly what it was she was doing. Yes obviously she was singing but why? And why those particular lyrics?

Spock stepped around the kitchen counter and gave his mother a questioning eyebrow as she turned around. She immediately stopped signing at the sight of her son, Spock didn't miss this.

"Why did you cease singing?" he asked. Amanda looked momentarily surprised at her seven year old son.

"Well if you prefer, I can continue I just figured you'd want me to stop." Amanda mumbled slightly embarrassed. Spock's eyebrow rose even higher.

"By what logic did you draw this conclusion?" Spock asked. Amanda really did blush now, of course Spock had to bring up logic.

"Human insecurities honey." Amanda replied simply, hoping she wouldn't have to explain how cruel some Vulcan's were to her simply because she was human. Spock appeared to understand her stress and let any further demands at a more detailed explanation slide.

"Fascinating. Your song was quite pleasing mother I do not object if you were to continue. May I ask what genre of music are you singing? I would like to study it more." Spock wondered curiously. Amanda gave him a brilliant smile.

"Absolutely! The genre is Country music, specifically from the late 20th and early 21st centuries. That is my favorite time period for country music. The artist is a man named Mark Wills, he did some very meaningful pieces that I cherish." Amanda answered still smiling brightly, she would never tell Spock this but she was glad to finally find something that she could hopefully bond with her son over, logic wasn't really her forte.

"Interesting. Are there any other artists in particular that I should research primarily?" he questioned.

"There are dozens of artists, not just country music either, that I can recommend but I'd prefer you search for the music that interests you personally, I can help you from there." Spock quirked an eyebrow and Amanda quickly added, "I wouldn't want to sway you in anyway. Find what speaks to you honey."

After several weeks of 'research', which was really just Spock listening to any music he could get his hands on (with the computer that equivocated to everything) Spock found that country music really did speak to him, in a metaphorical sense of course.

* * *

Present Day (sometime after the Nero incident)

Spock did not grumble as he made his way down to sickbay. Vulcan's did not grumble, but Spock was only half-Vulcan. Spock would never label a day as having an emotion, that would be illogical, but today had been particularly...bad.

The Enterprise had been on several missions as of late, trying to repair the damage that Nero left while still watching over the rest of the galaxy. Spock, as Science Officer and First Officer had double the workload and had not truly slept in several days. He did not have enough time presently to truly sleep thus meditation would have to suffice. Spock had illogically hoped for an 'easy' day so he may actually sleep the coming night, luck was not on his side today.

First a power circuit had failed in Spock's room, disabling his alarm and making him 15 minutes late for his shift on the bridge; which meant he was still 15 minutes early but this cut into the time he spent checking over the previous shifts discoveries. One hour into his shift he was called down to the science labs because a new ensign in his department had burned himself and destroyed three other experiments in the process. Spock was not annoyed that all three happened to be some of his many ongoing experiments.

At lunch he managed to save his Captain, or as his Captain constantly insisted he be referred to as, Jim, from a deathly allergic reaction but not from his Captain accidentally spilling water all over his first officer and then proceeding to rip Spock's science blue shirt in half as the man tripped and tried to brace himself by grabbing onto the nearest object which happened to be Spock.

Finally just as his shift ended and he was entering the turbo-lift to return to his quarters and partake in some much needed meditation Commander Scott hailed from Engineering that the matter-anti-matter chamber had ruptured and he needed Spock to help him re-weld it together as Spock was the only crew man strong enough to hold the unstable chamber together.

Secretly annoyed Spock marched down to Engineering, there was no way he could not, it was only logical to assist in anyway possible since they would not receive a new chamber until they returned to a space-dock. Without the chamber the ship would have to survive on back up power as running the matter-anti-matter in a cracked chamber was the equivalent to mass suicide.

Repairing the chamber, as best as Scotty could, was simple enough and not overly strenuous on Spock's Vulcan physiology. Unfortunately for Spock his flesh was still slightly burned from holding the chamber while the metal was heated to weld it back together.

Scotty took one glance at the Vulcan's burnt arms and quickly shooed him out of Engineering and ordered him to sickbay. Scotty technically didn't have the authority to order the first officer to do anything, and they both knew it but Spock was in no mood to argue semantics and in no state to simply enter a healing trance, he was too tired.

Thus Spock was now making his way to sickbay.

* * *

"_She's got that fire in her eyes. She's in love. You'd swear her heart had wings. She's in love, why cant it be me?" _

Spock's ears twitched as he entered the barren sickbay and caught the deep but still soft and masculine voice signing a song from somewhere in the sickbay. Spock did not recognize the voice but he did know the song, it was Mark Wills, his mother's favorite.

Suddenly Spock was hit with a flood of emotions as he recalled his mother introducing him to country music and the great...joy...they both found in listening to it together. He also felt a great sadness as he realized he would never share those moments with her again. Spock almost shocked himself when he made another realization that he had not actually listened to music since his mother's death.

Following the voice, Spock stopped in the doorway to the empty care unit to find that the voice belonged to non-other than Doctor McCoy, the very man Spock had come to see.

For some illogical reason Spock remained silent and unseen by the doctor as he listened to the man sing as he restocked the sickbay shelves.

Spock lost track of how long he had been staring at the Doctor, which should have scared him, but somehow he didn't really mind. Spock was so wrapped up in the good Doctor's signing that he missed Leonard turning around to exit until it was too late and he had been discovered.

"Jesus Christ Spock!" Leonard screamed as he jumped out of his skin at the sight of the Vulcan standing there staring at him, "What the hell are you doing!? Standing there quiter than the dead! You could have given me a heart attack you hobgoblin!." Leonard barked as he clutched his chest and tried to breath normally again.

Spock completely ignored Leonard's insults, "You have a very pleasing voice Doctor McCoy." Spock said seriously.

Leonard's head snapped up and he stared wide eyed at the Vulcan shock and disbelief on his face.

"And if I were to, illogically so, give you a heart attack, it is fortunate we are in sickbay so you may receive medical treatment; which is precisely why I am here. I have sustained minor burns from assisting Commander Scott in Engineering. I-"

"Well take a seat then Commander Spock, and I'll take a look." Leonard said as he turned around trying to hide his blush from the Vulcan's complement. Instead of commenting Spock silently walked to the nearest bed and did as he was told and took a seat on a bio-bed. Leonard immediately came over and started running his tri-corder over Spock's burnt arms. After a moment Leonard began to frown, Spock noticed.

"Is there something wrong Doctor?" Spock asked.

"Nothing wrong but these are all minor burns. The fact that you are a Vulcan means you can easily enter a trance and meditate these away. So what Im wondering is why you're even here?" Leonard asked skeptically, setting his tri-corder down and giving the Vulcan in front of him a curious glance.

If Spock were fully human he would have smiled at the doctor, but since he is only half-human he only gave a slight upward twitch of his lips, "It has been a very trying week and as the Captain would say 'I' am being lazy'." Spock said blushing a light green, he wasn't very proud of himself at the moment but he hadn't slept in several days and he was pushing his limits!

Leonard raised his own eyebrow, the Vulcan never got 'lazy', "When was the last time you actually slept?" he questioned.

"6 days, 17 hours, 11 minutes, 5.23 seconds prior to this moment." Spock answered honestly. Now both of Leonard's eyebrows were in his hair line.

"So you're telling me you haven't slept in a week!? You idiot!" Before Spock could disagree let alone reply Leonard pulled a hypo out of his pocket and quickly jabbed the Vulcan in the neck with it. "There! Now get comfortable because you'll be out in less than five minutes. I'll fix you up while you sleep."

Spock wanted to protest but could already fell the hypo kicking in, so he simply laid himself comfortably across the bio-bed and shut his eyes as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Idiot! Letting himself get so exhausted like that..._

_'your hand brushes mine and a thousand sensations seduce me cause I, I do cherish you.'_

_Wow. Never get tired of watching how fast his skin heals itself..._

_'from the depths of my soul its beyond my control' _

_I wonder if he really meant it when he said he liked my signing voice..._

_'I've waited so long to say this to you' _

_Wonder why he was staring at me, its not that fascinating to watch me stock shelves...is it?..._

_'If you're askin' do I love you this much'..._

_Well he'll be waking up any minute now, might as well get outa here and finish up before he high tails it out of here..._

* * *

What Leonard didn't know was that Spock had been conscious of the good doctor's thoughts the entire time they remained in contact.

Like Leonard had 'thought' Spock should be waking up any minute and 'high tailing' it out of sickbay, but Spock found he could not bring himself to do so.

Instead Spock found himself contemplating the meaning of the doctor's thoughts, accompanied with that particular song at least. Did Dr. McCoy have feelings for Spock? Other than platonic friendship?

Did Spock? He could admit, only to himself, that the Doctor had a very...interesting...appeal. The man was highly intelligent, the best in his field and the fleet. The doctor was very out spoken and opinionated. He was a very stimulating individual, constantly questioning Spock, motivating him to do better. The doctor was also very aesthetically appealing. His-

Spock abruptly woke, eyes starring at the dim sickbay ceiling.

Was he really thinking about the doctor in such a way? He wasn't even positive if the doctor's signing had been due to emotionalism towards himself or if he was just signing another song. Spock didn't get much time to ponder how illogical his thoughts had become because the object of his thoughts had just walked back into the room.

"Hey Spock! Have a nice nap? Ya only slept for an hour so you should head back to your quarters and get at least seven more hours." Leonard began to ramble on about how important it was for the Vulcan to get adequate rest but Spock wasn't listening. Instead he was staring at the man's mouth, more specifically his lips. Spock had the overwhelming thought of how nice it would be to touch them, maybe even kiss them.

Wait...What? Both of Spock's eyebrow's rose as he realized he had a crush on the man standing before him. How had he missed this? Yes in the past his thoughts had returned to the doctor but he had simply filed it away as a mild curiosity towards the man. Apparently that curiosity had grown.

Leonard noticed the eyebrows shoot up and stopped lecturing. What had he said? That's when he realized that the Vulcan wasn't even looking directly at him!

"Hey Spock!" Leonard said in a more aggressive tone, "Are you listening to me at all?"

"I apologize doctor my mind was elsewhere. If I may ask where did you learn country music?" Spock questioned as he continued to ponder his new found emotions.

Now it was the doctor's turn to raise the eyebrows, "What the hell does my music choice have to do with you getting more sleep?!" he asked confused but somehow curious.

"It does not."

Leonard scoffed, "Ok, well for starters I'm from the south Spock, everyone listens to country music, even the old stuff. Now if I can ask you, how did you know I was singing country music?"

"Mr. Mark Wills was one of my mother's favorite artists...As well as one of mine..." Spock answered shyly.

Leonard could only stare, Spock knew country music, not even knew, he liked country music...wow.

"Wow, I always had you pegged for someone who would listen to classic opera or something classy like that. Who else do you like? Do-" Leonard stopped he suddenly remembered something, "Oh my gosh Spock I'm sorry! I didn't mean to remind you of your mother! I hope I didn't bring up any painful memories." Leonard apologized quickly blushing red with embarrassment.

Spock quirked an eyebrow, " Leonard, there is no need to apologize. It is true that your song did remind me of my mother but your voice was oddly soothing to her memory." Now Spock was blushing, "I was truthful when I stated that you have a very pleasing voice...I've come to realize there is much about you that I find pleasing..." Spock was blushing forest green now.

Leonard's mouth was now hanging wide open as he took in everything Spock had said, could Spock really mean what he hoped he meant? Leonard didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do! He wasn't even sure if he was still blinking at the moment. Was he being overly hopeful? Was he reading too much into what Spock said? The questions went on for miles!

Spock took the doctor silent shock as a misunderstanding. Suddenly Spock felt cold, and alone, maybe he was wrong? Perhaps his first theory had been right, maybe Leonard simply was singing a song and not singing about him. Spock moved to get up, maybe he should have just 'high tailed it' out of there the moment he had awoken.

"I apologize doctor, I have crossed what humans refer to as the line. I will leave now, ple-" Spock was cut off as a suddenly responsive McCoy pushed him back onto the bio-bed he was attempting to vacate.

With both hands on the Vulcan's chest Leonard looked the man in the eyes to see a swirl of conflicting emotions running through him, "Apologies are illogical Spock." And with that Leonard leaned in and kissed the Vulcan.

To say Spock was shocked would be an understatement, but in that same heartbeat he was thrilled! Spock quickly responded in kind not wanting the moment to end.

There first kiss started out in a rush, an almost desperate attempt to make sure that they both understood where the other stands. But as the seconds? minutes? continued on the kisses became more sweet, more soft, more loving. Leonard's hands where in Spock's hair while Spock had a bruising grip on Leonard's hips, forcing their bodies together as much as he could.

Leonard finally had to stop to breath but instead of backing away he leaned his forehead into Spock's looking the man in the eyes as he tried to breath normally again.

"Spock." he whispered, it was a statement and a question, "I...I don't know what we have going here, but-" Leonard wasn't sure what he wanted to say but he knew he didn't want this feeling to end. He knew he wanted Spock, all of him, mind, body and soul, but he also didn't want to ruin their friendship...

"I am willing to enter a romantic and physical relationship with you Leonard, but I too do not wish to endanger our friendship. I would be willing to as humans say, take it slow." Spock supplied causing Leonard's eyes to widen, "You are in direct physical contact with me it cannot be helped that I see and feel your emotions." Spock answered yet another unspoken question.

Leonard blushed and tried to move away, "Sorry, I kinda forgot..." Leonard said looking sheepish as he tried to pull away. Suddenly Spock's hands moved up to cup both sides of Leonard's face holding him in place.

"I do not mind, like many other things about you I find your mental contact, pleasing."

That was all Leonard needed to hear. He quickly leaned back in to kiss his Vulcan.

_If you're asking do I love you this much, I_ do.

**What do you think? Yes the ending was a little rushed I know. All three songs mentioned are by Mark Wills (whom I saw at CMA!) and the songs are 1. Don't Laugh at Me, 2. She's in Love, and 3. I Do.**

**Hope you enjoyed please review! **


End file.
